Pokemon Legends: Red, Blue, Green
by The Ultimate Lucky Student
Summary: Red has always dreamed of traveling the Kanto region on a Pokemon journey of his very own, and now his dream has become a reality. Join the first trainers to use a Pokedex as they meet new Pokemon, win gym badges, and fight to stop a dangerous organization that threatens the entire region. A loose retelling of the original three generation one games.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Legends

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Legends**

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon! As you know, our world is filled with powerful and mysterious creatures called Pokemon. My name's Professor Albus Oak, and some people call me the Pokemon Professor. That's because I research Pokemon as a job and a passion. People like myself who catch and befriend wild Pokemon are called Pokemon Trainers. Some people care for their beloved Pokemon as pets, while others form strong bonds with them by competing side by side against other trainers in tests of strength and skill! And now, you're on your way to becoming a Pokemon Trainer yourself. What kind of people and Pokemon will you meet along your journey? There's only one way to find out, so let's begin your adventure through the world of Pokemon!"

* * *

The video Red had received by email finished playing. With a grin, the young man shut down his computer and stood up from his desk. Red Brick was a fourteen year old boy living in Pallet Town. After he became the protege of Professor Oak, the local Pokemon Professor, he was offered the chance to go on a journey for the Professor across Kanto. And now that Professor Oak's invention was finally complete, Red was finally going to begin his adventure.

"Bye, mom!" called out Red as he slipped on his backpack and opened up the door. If his mother had responded Red wouldn't have known because he was already racing down the road to the Oak Research Lab. He slowed to a halt when he saw a familiar face waiting in front of the lab door.

"Heya, Red," greeted Blue cooly with a permanent smirk on his face. Blue Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak, was also about to begin his journey. Red and Blue had been rivals ever since they were young, and now they were finally going to be able to have real Pokemon battles against each other.

"Hello, Blue," responded Red.

"You ready to get your first Pokemon?" Red nodded. "Well, just so you know, I'm going to beat you no matter what Pokemon you have!"

Red smiled at the thought of having a true battle with Blue. "We'll see about that."

Blue gave another one of his signature smirks before walking through the double doors into his grandfather's lab. Red took a deep breath and followed him inside.

"Blue, Red! Welcome back!" Red couldn't help but be happy to hear the jolly greeting of Professor Oak.

"Hey, gramps, we're ready for those Pokemon."

Professor Oak smiled at his grandson and student with pride. "Of course. As you know, I'm asking each of you to assist in the completion of the Pokedex. This device that I've developed will automatically record the data of every Pokemon that its owner catches. My goal is to complete this Pokemon encyclopedia and receive data on every Pokemon in Kanto. Unfortunately, in my old age I am unable to do this myself. That's where you two come in. If both of you work on catching Pokemon, the combined data will allow the Pokedex to be completed!"

"Yeah, yeah, gramps. We've heard this story a million times already." Although Blue's tone was impatient and snarky, Red could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Well, to aid you on your journey, each of you will receive a starter Pokemon," explained the professor, directing the two boys' attention to three Pokeballs on a table, "These three Pokemon are very rare, and I want each of you to take one."

Professor Oak picked up the far left Pokeball and tossed it up into the air. A beam of light shot out from its center with great speed. As the professor caught the thrown Pokeball, the light formed a shape, and formed a green Pokemon with a plant bulb on its back.

Oak placed the ball back on the table, saying, "This is Bulbasaur, a grass and poison type Pokemon. These Pokemon are easy for new trainers to use, but are also powerful in the hands of someone who is adept in using type advantages." Next, the middle Pokemon was thrown, and an orange Pokemon with a fire-tipped tail appeared in a way identical to Bulbasaur's entrance. Oak continued explaining, "This is the fire type Charmander. They're powerful and full of potential, but are a definite challenge to use for new and expert trainers alike." Finally, Professor Oak threw up the last Pokeball and a brown-shelled, blue Pokemon was sent out of it. "Lastly, this is the water type Squirtle. It may seem unexceptional at first glance, but with patience and skill this Pokemon can be a major powerhouse on any team."

Red looked at each of the three Pokemon excitedly. Each of these three Pokemon would make a worthy partner, but he could only choose one.

"Well, Red, I think it's only fair if you get first pick," offered Blue, to the surprise of Red. Blue explained his actions by adding, "That way you won't be able to make excuses for losing."

Red ignored his neighbor's snide comment and examined his choices. Grass, fire, or water? He could only choose one Pokemon to be his friend and partner throughout his entire journey. After much thought, Red relaxed himself and eyed the Pokemon he thought would be the best pick. It locked eyes with him, and for just a second Red could see the Pokemon's hopes, dreams, and fears in its eyes.

"I choose Bulbasaur!" announced Red decisively. The green Pokemon cried joyfully and dashed to stand in front of its new trainer.

"That's a good choice," complemented Professor Oak, "Please take good care of Bulbasaur." Oak handed Red Bulbasaur's Pokeball, as well as a small, red device. "This is your new Pokedex. I know you'll do great, Red!"

"Alright, that's enough of that," Blue suddenly said, "It's time for me to pick my Pokemon, and I choose Charmander." The fire type Pokemon jumped up with excitement and approached Blue.

"Here you go, Blue," Oak said, handing over the Pokeball and a Pokedex and beaming at his grandson, "I know you'll make me proud."

"Without a doubt, gramps. This Pokedex will be filled before you can say Caterpie." Blue turned towards Red with an expression that Red knew all too well. "Alright, Red, let's not waste a second. Our journeys haven't even started yet, and I'll prove that I'm already the strongest."

Red's eyes flared with determination. "We'll see about that. Time to battle, Blue!"

Professor Oak jumped back. "Wait, here!? Now!?" But neither of the new Pokemon Trainers payed any attention to the professor. Red and Blue each flipped open their Pokedex, checking their Pokemon's move list.

"Alright, Charmander!" called out Blue, "Let's start with leer!" At Blue's command, Charmander gazed menacingly at Bulbasaur, causing the latter to step back nervously.

"Don't let it faze you, Bulbasaur!" Red commanded to his Pokemon, "Use tackle!" Bulbasaur regained composure and launched himself towards his opponent.

"Try to dodge it!" Blue responded. Just before Bulbasaur could make impact with it, Charmander jumped out of harm's way. Unable to stop himself, Bulbasaur crashed face first into one of the lab's large shelves. Professor Oak and the small group of assistants yelled out in panic as the entire thing toppled over from the force of Bulbasaur's tackle. It fell to the floor, making a loud crashing sound. However, the two battlers were unresponsive to the world around them.

"Come on, Bulbasaur," urged his trainer, "Get ready for the next attack."

"Charmander, scratch!" Charmander rushed towards Bulbasaur with claws ready. It swiped quickly, knocking the target back a bit.

"That scratch did extra damage to Bulbasaur because its defense was weakened," boasted Blue, "If you really want to defeat me, you'd do well to remember that there's more to battle than just attacking."

Irked by Blue's condescending advice, Red fiercely yelled out, "Come on, Bulbasaur, let's even the playing field. Use growl!" The Pokemon let out a rageful growling sound. Surprised by Bulbasaur's ferocity, Charmander looked as if it was thinking twice about attacking him.

"If you think I'll let you keep our stats in balance, you're dead wrong! Charmander, use leer once more!"

As Charmander repeated his earlier move, Red suddenly announced his next attack, "Tackle!" Bulbasaur did its best to ignore Charmander's intimidation tactic as they charged forward. Just as before, Blue called for his Pokemon to dodge, but this time it was too late and Charmander was knocked back into another shelf.

"Get up to the top, Charmander!" instructed Blue as panicked lab assistants avoided the barely standing construct, "And use leer again!" Just as told, Charmander gripped the top of the shelf and pulled itself up. The Pokemon turned toward Bulbasaur and used another leer.

"We have to knock them down to our level, Bulbasaur! Use tackle on that shelf!" Red was ignorant to Oak and his assistants' screams of protest as Bulbasaur rushed into the shelf with a tackle attack, causing it to tip over. "Now he's wide open!"

"That's what you think! Charmander, scratch! From above!" Blue's Pokemon pulled back a clawed arm and unleashed a scratch attack on Bulbasaur as it fell on top of him. The second shelf crashed down hard, erupting more panic throughout the lab. Bulbasaur groaned in pain as Charmander jumped off of it's back.

"Oh no, Bulbasaur!" cried Red as he rushed over to his fallen Pokemon. He sighed to see that Bulbasaur was very clearly unable to battle. "You did fine. Now, please return." Red took the Pokeball Oak gave him and Bulbasaur was transferred back inside.

"Red! Blue! I know that this battle was important to you, but did you really need to tear up the entire lab while doing it!?" Red surveyed the destruction caused by the battle, surprised to see what had happened.

"Whatever, gramps," Blue said, not caring in the least about the wrecked laboratory, "Red, next time we meet you better be strong enough to battle me for real. I'm gonna go. Smell ya' later, Red." And with that, Blue simply turned and exited the lab the way he came in.

"Sorry about the mess, Professor Oak," Red apologized to his mentor.

The professor sighed. "It's fine, Red. Now, it looks like it's time for your journey to begin. Even though I've asked you to help in the completion of the Pokedex, don't forget to enjoy your own path along the way. Stay safe and have fun, Red. I'm honored to call you my pupil."

Red's face beamed with pride. "I'll do my best, professor!" he promised, "I'll work hard and see to it that your research is completed."

And with that, it was time for two new Pokemon Trainers to begin their journeys as the first of many to hold a Pokedex and become known as a legend. Destined rivals, Red and Blue would push each other to grow stronger and closer to their Pokemon until the day that a battle between them is a battle between true Pokemon Legends.

* * *

 **Red's Pokedex**

 **Caught: 1**

 **Seen: 3**

 **Red's Team:**

 **-Bulbasaur-**

 **Grass, Poison**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Nature: Docile**

 **Takes plenty of siestas.**


	2. Chapter 2: Green and the Glow

**Chapter 2: Green and the Glow**

"Pidgey, return," said Red, lifting the Pokeball for Pidgey to come back to. He put Pidgey's ball away in his pocket and walked up to the newly captured Pokemon, a male Nidoran inside of a Pokeball. Red grabbed it and slipped it away as well, taking a moment to look up at the sky. The sun would be setting soon.

"Any luck so far, Red?" asked a familiar voice. Red turned to Blue but didn't bother responding. "My Pokemon's gotten a lot stronger already, and I've got some more as well. If I weren't so busy I'd challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Not caring to see if Red had anything to say back, Blue turned away and with a, "Smell ya' later," and walked off.

Out of habit, Red took out Bulbasaur's Pokeball and looked at it. The red surface reflected the setting sun, creating a blinding light.

"I won't lose next time," Red mumbled to himself. He stuffed the ball away and started in the direction of Viridian City.

* * *

Red snatched up Caterpie's Pokeball and put it away, exchanging it for a potion. He kneeled down and sprayed the bottle on Bulbasaur, healing his injuries. Before he could return Bulbasaur to its Pokeball, Red spotted someone in the distance. They were facing a yellow Pokemon that Red hadn't seen before. He stood up and approached them, Bulbasaur following close behind.

"Is that your Pokemon?" Red asked, startling the woman. She turned to face him.

"Uh, no. I was just trying to capture it."

"Aren't you gonna battle it first?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I don't have a Pokemon to battle with yet. I was trying to see if I could capture it without one, but no luck."

"Why don't I try?" suggested Red. The woman stood aside and smiled. Red faced the Pokemon, and ordered Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip. His Pokemon obeyed, emitting a pair of vines and lashing the opponent with them. He took out an empty Pokeball and launched it at the damage Pokemon, catching it. Red took out his Pokedex and examined the entry.

"This Pokemon is called Pikachu. You can have it if you want," Red offered, to which the woman shook her head. "Alright, if you say so. My name's Red by the way."

"I'm Green. It's nice to meet you. I was just heading through to Viridian City. Do you know which way I have to go to get there?"

"I can take you, if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks!" Red gestured the direction from which he came, and led Green away.

They didn't get very far before there was a rustling in the nearby bushes. Red paused and looked at where the movement was. A Pokemon was there. He took out a Pokeball and prepared to bring out the Pokemon inside.

He yelled out, "Go, Pikachu!" The newly caught yellow Pokemon jumped out of the ball and landed on the forest floor. Its ears twitched slightly. "Use Thunder Shock!" With a cry, Pikachu blasted electricity out of his red pouches at the bushes. Red and Green watched a glowing creature fly out of the way and zoom around at lightning speed. "Thunder Shock! Again!"

However, this time, instead of aiming at the racing light, Pikachu turned around and launched a Thunder Shock attack at the ground, just barely missing Red's feet. He jumped back in surprise. "What was that for?!" he shouted. Pikachu glared angrily at its trainer, who quickly pulled out their Pokeball and called Pikachu back to it.

"What just happened?" asked Green with confusion.

"I don't know!" admitted Red with both confusion and alarm, "They just attacked me!" The glowing Pokemon facing them had frozen in midair for a second, but the shiny aura made it impossible for Red and Green to see what it looked like. Not wanting to wait another second, Red took out a different Pokeball and threw it. "Go, Bulbasaur!"

As Bulbasaur hit the forest floor and let out a cry, Red called out for them to use Vine Whip. The two vines shot out and swiped at the mysterious glow, which immediately dodged to the side at lightning speed. The Pokemon rose up a bit and froze once more. Despite this, Bulbasaur seemed like they were being pushed back by something.

"That move is Psychic!" exclaimed Green, "Poison types are weak to psychic type attacks!" Just as she said this, Bulbasaur cried out as he was knocked back by the invisible force of the attack. Red's starter Pokemon moaned as he fell over backwards.

"Oh no! Bulbasaur!" In panic Red rushed over to his fainted Pokemon, who was clearly unable to battle. He looked up at the glowing Pokemon, but it was already shooting up and away into the sky. Red frowned and returned Bulbasaur to his Pokeball as Green walked up to him.

"That Pokemon... I've never seen anything so strange before."

Red put away Bulbasaur's ball. "I'm not sure what just happened," he said, dumbstruck. With a sigh he took out Pikachu's Pokeball from his pocket while muttering, "What in the world happened with Pikachu?"

A stranger's voice joined in the conversation. "Hello there, I saw your battle just now. It looks like you haven't earned that Pikachu's trust yet." The man walked up to Red and Green, the former still holding Pikachu's Pokeball. The man wore an orange shirt and green pants, and his brown hair was jagging out from his head. "My name's Brock. I saw your battle just now. That Pikachu doesn't look quite as calm as what you're probably used to."

"Yeah, why is that?" Red asked curiously.

"I'm not sure why that particular Pikachu has this attitude, but I think that you need to earn its trust if you want to use it in battle. Remember, Pokemon have feelings just like us. They live and breath, and some of them feel differently than others. The only way for a Pokemon trainer to truly battle is by understanding their Pokemon."

Red looked at Brock with confusion, but he gave no further explanation. Instead he asked, "Are you going to participate in the Indigo League?"

"Yes, that's my plan. I'm on my way to challenge the Pewter City gym right now."

"That's good to hear, but before you take on the gym you should make sure that your Pokemon are prepared to fight for you."

Red looked down at Pikachu's Pokeball, his mind reeling with self-doubt. He thought he was ready for this, but maybe now he wasn't so sure. Did he really have the ability to be a Pokemon Trainer if he couldn't control his Pokemon?

"Pewter City isn't far, so you should go on ahead and make sure to heal your Pokemon when you get there," Brock advised. He turned and to Green he said, "Miss, why don't you come with me? I'm on my way to Viridian City anyway."

"That'd be great," thanked Green, "It was nice to meet you, Red."

Red snapped his eyes away from the ball, no longer stunned, and locked them with Green's. "Yeah, I hope I'll see you around, Green." Brock led Green off in the direction of Viridian City, leaving Red alone. He took one final look at the Pokeball in his hand, and put it away. He turned and ran towards Pewter City.

* * *

 **Red's Pokedex**

 **Caught: 6**

 **Seen: 8**

 **Red's Team:**

 **-Bulbasaur-**

 **Grass, Poison**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Nature: Docile**

 **Takes plenty of siestas.**

 **-Pidgey-**

 **Normal, Flying**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Nature: Careful**

 **Alert to sounds.**

 **-Rattata-**

 **Normal**

 **Ability: Run Away**

 **Nature: Lonely**

 **Quick to flee.**

 **-Nidoran-**

 **Poison**

 **Ability: Rivalry**

 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Sturdy body.**

 **-Caterpie-**

 **Bug**

 **Ability: Shield Dust**

 **Nature: Serious**

 **Alert to sounds.**

 **-Pikachu-**

 **Electric**

 **Ability: Static**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Hates to lose.**


End file.
